


Minerva never expected to see a toy ukulele and Bigfoot on the trail.

by ClassyclockworkCosplay



Series: Daisys and Geraniums [4]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alex's rarepare, Camping, F/F, Fluff, Minerva hasn't been kissed before, Singing, duck still isn't good at lying, minerva has a gay awakennig, on the trail, rarepare, thank you Pumpkin for the idea of junos ukulele, this is before the other two but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21962188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassyclockworkCosplay/pseuds/ClassyclockworkCosplay
Summary: Minerva goes on a hike to clear her head but meets Juno instead, and Minerva and duck accidentally out the pineguard.
Relationships: Juno Devine/Minerva, Juno Divine & Duck Newton, Minerva & Duck Newton
Series: Daisys and Geraniums [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Minerva never expected to see a toy ukulele and Bigfoot on the trail.

Minerva had needed space. Ever since coming to earth she felt like her head was spinning. Duck helped her pack a backpack and drove her to the Kepler Overlook Trailhead.

After walking until the sun started to set minerva put up her tent, and put her small burner on, she sits on the edge of her tent, boiling water for her favorite tea, when she hears someone walking into the campsite. 

“Hello?” The feminie voice says.  
“Hello?” Minerva says back, leaning out of her tent to see a dark skinned woman, her hair tightly tied back and a bandana around her neck. A small pack on her back. The woman walked close, smiling brightly.

“I’m Juno, do you mind if I camp near you?” Juno asks. Minerva did come to get away but...having some company didn’t hurt.

“Not at all! I’m Minerva!” Minerva says, Juno smiles. 

“It’s good to meet you!” Juno said, starting to put up her tent. 

It is getting dark and Juno set up her small burner beside Minervas, putting water on to boil. 

“Would it be alright if I played my ukulele?”   
“Oh course!” Minerva said, watching Juno as she pulled out a small plastic yellow one, a bunch of gatchets attached to the ends.

“What is that?” Minerva asked, laughing softly.

“A ukulele!” Juno says, a wide grin on her lips. Minerva laughs, quickly quieting down as juno starts playing a song on the ukulele.

Minerva recognized the song as one of the ones Duck plays constantly at the ranger station. 

“Thats house of gold, by Twenty One Pilots, right?” Minerva asks, smiling. Juno nodding.

“Yeah! A friend of mine begged and begged me to play it. I swear, it’s the one song not from the 80s and 90s he likes.” Juno says, putting the ukulele down.

“So, did you like the song?” Juno asks,

“I loved it, You sing very well.” Minerva says, looking down at her hands, white inking over her own warm skin. 

“Thanks! Hey, I couldn’t help but notice, your tattoos, I've never seen anything like them, where did you get them?” Juno asks. Minerva stared at her hands. She felt like she was spinning again. 

“Well uh.. In my hometown, it's a tradition to get tattoos if you go into uh.. Service.” 

“Like Military Service?” Juno asks, smiling. Minerva nods, pulling her sleeves up to show the white ink covering wide spreads of her skin, parts of the tattoo had writing in a strange language Juno hadn’t seen before. Juno stared at her, before looking up to Minerva, seeing small white inking one her neck, nearly covered by her jacket.

“That’s so cool! I’ve never heard of that before!” Juno smiles, taking her jacket off.

“I have a couple tattoos as well, not any like… warrior tattoos or anything but.” Juno says, pulling her sleeve up and showing a tattoo on her forearm. There was red and pink carnations, in between them a pine tree.  
“My old mentor, he was investigating an outbreak of campers in one of the forests around the monongahela forest. Never came back.” Juno looks down at the tattoo, softly brushing her fingers over it.

“Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.” Minerva says, watching as Juno nods, pouring herself a cup of tea. 

It was getting dark, and they were having a hard time seeing.

“Alright, I should probably hit the hay.” Juno says, cracking her neck.

“Yeah, speaking of, Juno, could we hike together tomorrow? I’m afraid I’ll get lost on these trails.” Minerva lies.

“Of course! Don’t worry! I’m actually a forest ranger in these parts!” 

“Great! I will see you tomorrow, Juno!”

“You too, Minerva!”

Minerva closes her tent, getting her phone out, and going to her and Ducks messages.

**_Minerva:Duck Newton._ **

**_Duck Newton:Yea, ‘nerva?_ **

**_Minerva: I met a gorgeous woman on the tail. We will be hiking tomorrow. She says she’s a park ranger._ **

**_Duck Newton: Really? That’s great! I see you’re having a good time?  
  
_** **_Minerva:Yes, Wayne, I’m having a great time. I had gotten nervous when they had asked about my tattoos. I don’t like lying, Wayne._ **

**_Duck Newton:I know, may I ask what you told? You’re good at making stories._   
** **_  
_** **_Minerva:Yes, I told Juno that I came from a small town and it was a tradition in my town that we’d get tattoos when we went into the military._ **

**_Duck Newton: Wow, Minerva, that’s a good one. You said the name Juno, is that who you met?_   
** **_  
_** **_Minerva: Yes, do you know her?_   
** **_  
_** **_Duck Newton: Oh, yeah! We work and grew up together._   
** **_  
_** **_Minerva: She’s.. Very wonderful looking._   
** **_  
_** **_Duck Newton: Alright, Now go to bed, you’ll need your rest for the hike tomorrow._ **

Minerva woke up, hearing Juno playing her ukulele and singing. She got dressed and unzipped her tent. Juno was in a sports bra and loose muscle shirt and biker shorts, focused on her singing.

“I don't wanna be your friend,

I wanna kiss your lips” Juno sang, some of her hair falling into her face.

“I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath” Minerva couldn’t help but stare, her cheeks red.

“I don't wanna be your friend

I wanna kiss your lips

I wanna kiss you until I lose my breath” Juno sang, starting to sing the next verse but noticing Minerva staring at her.

“Oh, uh, hey Minerva.” Juno says, her cheeks turning red.

“Hey there, Juno.” Minerva smiles, going to lean on something but falling back into her tent. Juno laughs, helping her up.

“There you go.”  
  


The two got their camp together after they ate, the two heading off on the trail.

“Hey Minerva, you’re not from around here, right?” Juno asks, Minerva tensing a little before nodding.

“Yes, I’m from out of town.” Minerva says, Juno nodding.

“You work with W-Duck Newton, Yeah?”  
“Yea, I do. How do you know?”   
“I’m a friend of his. Came into town to visit but..I think I might just stay.”   
Juno laughs softly.

“Yeah, Kepler does that to people, speaking of, you said you’re a friend of ducks, how long have you known him?” 

“Well, since h- since we were kids, met online, you know?” Juno hums and nods, glancing at her with suspicion.

“Right. So like-” Juno starts, her own scream cutting her off as she trips, Minerva quickly catching her in her arms.

“Juno! I have got you, don’t worry!” Minerva says, smiling. Juno stares up at the much taller woman she was in the arms of.

“Th...Thanks...Minerva..” Juno says, staring at Minervas kind smile and her large eyes, and the tattoos showing on her neck and top of her head. Minerva stared back.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I..” 

“Don’t worry about it, Juno!” 

The two continued walking for hours, and in the late afternoon the set up camp again.

This time Minerva and Juno were hanging out in Junos tent, which was big enough for both of them to lay in.

“I’ve never watched that show, Juno.”  
“Now hold on. You’ve never watched friends?” Juno asks again, Minerva shaking her head.

“I swear, all Ducks friends as so strange.”

“Well, it comes with being friends with him.” Minerva says, Juno chuckling, getting a little closer to Minerva.

“I haven’t actually watched a lot of stuff, my uh, family didn’t really like that stuff.” Minerva started, rambling a little.  
“Minerva?” Juno says softly, gently turning Minervas chin, Minerva looking at her.

“I don’t know if I’ve been in the sun to long or what, but you’re the prettiest woman I've ever seen, and right now I really want to kiss you.” Juno blurts out, her cheeks turning pink. Minervas eyes widen, moving a little closer to Juno.  
“Really?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Juno murmured, her hand gently pressing against Minervas hip, Minerva smiling. 

“Oh?” Minerva says softly, gently placing her fingers on Junos jaw, getting closer and closer. The ground started to shake, Juno quickly looking out of the tent, Minerva sighing and turning around.

“What the hell is that?”

“Bigfoot??” Minerva shouts, Bigfoot turning around and looks at them.

“No hold on, I will kiss you in one moment Juno, I need to talk to Bigfoot for a sec.” Minerva gets up, walking up to Bigfoot, looking at him nearly eye to eye.

“Barclay!” Minerva says in a hushed voice.

“Oh, hello, Minerva, I didn’t know you were walking the trails today.” Barclay says quietly back.

“I was gonna kiss a girl but you know. It’s all good. So whats up?”

“Oh, I’m going to surprise Stern!” Barclay says happily, Minerva glances to the picnic basket in his hand. She smiles, nodding.

“Alright, are you sure that's the best idea?” Minerva asks, Barclay nodding, a big grin on his face.

“Well, alright. I’ll see you back at the lodge, okay Barclay?” 

“Cya Minerva!”  
  


“Hold up, you **_know_ ** Bigfoot?!” 

“Well uh..yeah..?”

“I have to tell Duck about this!!” Juno laughs, pulling out her phone.

“Y...yeah!”

_**Juno:** **Duck!! I met this woman on the trail, I just saw her fucken talk to Bigfoot! Isn’t that crazy?!**_

_**Duck: Oh uh wow thats, uh crazy** _

_**Juno: I know right!? I haven’t believed in Bigfoot since I was a little kid, Duck! This is so cool!** _

_**Duck: Uh yeah, its uh, really weird right, you know uh..it was probably just a really hairy man..?** _

_Juno frowned and her eyebrows furrowed._

_**Juno: Duck Newton I have a feeling you’re not telling me something or lying.** _

_**Duck: Pft what? No, I could never. Fuck uh.. How would you even uh like know?** _

_**Juno: That! Your “Uh..” and “Fuck”** _

_**Duck: I’m an adult I can say uh and fuck as much as I want.** _

_**Juno: Wait do you know bigfoot?! And you didn’t tell me??** _

_**Duck: Fuuuuuuuuuuck.** _

“He knows about Bigfoot!?” Juno shouts, falling onto her sleeping bag, Minerva smiling kindly.

“How interesting.” 

Juno calls Duck, Minerva watching her nervously.

“ _Uh, hey, Juno…?_ ” Duck said softly.

“YOU KNOW BIGFOOT!?”

“ _Shhhhh!!!”_

“No you know fucking bigfoot!” Juno shouts.

“ _Duck who are you talking to?_ ” Aubreys voice said from Ducks side.

“ _N-no one!_ ”

“And uh, that's how I found out Bigfoot exists.” Juno explains to Mama, of course not mentioning the fact she almost kissed Minerva. Minerva and Duck sitting beside them, head down.

“Minerva, Duck, I swear to every god you two are the worst at keeping secrets. Might as well have the whole town know!” Mama says, rubbing her forehead.

“I’m sorry, I saw minerva and you know it’s also my fault..” barclay explained, sitting beside mama.

“No no, it’s fine, we could use Juno.” Mama says, looking to Juno,

“You don’t have to join us but, you’re welcome to The Pine Guard, Juno Devine.”


End file.
